


Ukuziqhenya kwakhe kwesiqhingi

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 1





	Ukuziqhenya kwakhe kwesiqhingi

“Iseva? Ntokazi yami? ”Izwi lakhe belishubile futhi linokhahlo kusuka kubhulashi bakhe osondelene nokufa kepha umfana wayengelutho uma engasebenzi, ngakho-ke uBrienne wacabanga, njengoba emnika i-Whetstone ayecelile ukuba ayilande kuye.  
Ubengeke acabange okunye angakwenza ngalobo busuku njengoba bekanisa futhi amehlo kaPod ebanzi, ekhanya kakhulu amlandela nomaphi lapho ayeya khona, ephawula yonke ukunyakaza noma enye into ebheke ebumnyameni sengathi ulindele ukuthi izohanjiswa noma yinini. .  
“Ngiyabonga, Podrick.” Wamtshela wathula, walamukela itshe wabeka inkemba ngesineke ethangeni lakhe.  
Wahlala phansi phakathi kwakhe nomlilo, ebhekisisa ukuthi kungenzeka afune enye into kuye. Isibani somlilo sivele phakathi kwesikhumba sakhe esimile futhi sathumela amathunzi angajwayelekile, asontekile, edansa ngezici zakhe, eziguqula ngendlela ekhathazayo, zimenza abukeke njengobukhali, enikeza umbono wokuthi wayehlome ikamu ngesikhumba.  
Wathuthumela kancane kulowomcabango, yize kwakushiswa umlilo, ngoba wayekhumbula abangane abebashiyile ekamu labo elidlule ... Okuthile okungazange kuthinte ukucabanga ngakho.  
“Ser, nkosikazi yami, ingabe ubanda? Ngingalanda yini izinkuni zomlilo? ”Kubuza uPod ngokushesha,  
Wamoyizela kancane ekulaleleni kwakhe. Vele wayekuqaphelile ukuzamazama okwakudlule kuye, kodwa wayengazi kanjani ukuthi kwakungeyona into engenza amakhaza.  
Wayesezomtshela ukuthi wayephilile, nokuthi ishubhu belingakhiqizwa libanda, kodwa umfana wayedinga okuthile okumuthatha, lokho kucacile njengoba usuku lwalude futhi wamthuma ephosa ngenkani ebhulashi uqoqe izinkuni eziningi ngomlilo, umxwayise ngokuthi angayi kude futhi amemeze uma engena ebunzimeni.  
Wayenesiqiniseko sokuthi kufanele baphephe ngokwanele lapha. Babesondele ngokwanele umgwaqo futhi ikamu labo laliphakathi kwamadolobha amabili ayenabantu abaningi, yize ayenendawo. Kufanele ziphephe ngokwanele. Uma noma ubani angaphephe kulezi zikhathi ezinzima ...  
Engavaliwe, imicabango yakhe ibuyele kubusuku bangaphambilini, ebuka uPod ompofu elenga esihlahleni, iminwe yakhe ishaqeka kakhulu emakhaleni entanyeni yakhe. Kwakuyikho konke ayengakwenza ukuthi angamemezi futhi ekugcineni abe nakho. Ubenokuhlonipha kwakhe okungasasebenzi ukuze asindise impilo yomfana.  
Kwakumangazile, ngakho wazitshela. Umfana wayekade eyisidina sikaTrion Lannister, ngalelo qiniso kuphela, bekungafanele amethembe. Kepha wayezibonakalisile ukuthi ungumlingani weqiniso nothembekile, ngesibindi esivele sambabaza esasimethuse futhi ekhonjiswe ukuthi ungumfundi ozimisele futhi osheshayo, nothile obekujabulele ukuba naye ngaye.  
Lapho sebemnqume phansi izindebe zakhe zase ziphenduke eziluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka nezingalo zakhe zaziguqeka kabi kodwa ngandlela thile, onkulunkulu bamuzwa emthandazweni futhi basindisa impilo yomfana. Ngemuva kwalokho konke abengakwenza ukumvumela ukuba abambelele kukho ...  
Wayemgqolozele futhi egqekeza emanzini abebezama ukumnika wona, amehlo ebukeka futhi engakholelwa njengoba ayezama ukubonisana nabaphula umthetho, futhi ikakhulukazi, uLady Stoneheart obekade embukele ngamehlo abandayo, anokhahlo, isithunzi sowesifazane ayekade eyiye.  
UPod ubuyile ngaleso sikhathi, izingalo zigcwele izinkuni, kubukeka sengathi usegawule ihlathi elithile lehlathi emizamweni yakhe yokumenza aphumule.  
Wahleka ke, inhliziyo yakhe yomfana.  
Wamgqolozela nje ngaleso sikhathi, engazi ukuthi ngabe wayehlekwa yini, amehlo embuka lapho ehlela kabusha izingodo ngomlilo, “Ser?” Kubuza yena, izwi elibanjwe phakathi kwesaba nokungaqiniseki, “Ngabe kukhona engikwenzile okungalungile? Ntokazi yami? ”  
"Cha Podrick." Wamtshela ngobumnene, ukumamatheka namanje kubamba izindebe zakhe, ejabule ngokuthi umvumele ukuthi ahambe naye, "Woza uhlale kimi, ngizokhuluma nawe namhlanje kusihlwa."  
“Ngayiphi isigaba? Ntokazi yami? "Kubuza yena, ekhubeka eceleni kwakhe,  
"Mayelana nalokhu," esho ebamba u-Oathkeeper ukuthi ahlolwe, "Uyazi ukuthi ungalolonga kanjani inkemba, Podrick?"  
Umfana kaTheb wanikina ikhanda, "Hhayi-ke, ntokazi yami. Lord Tyrion ... "wephuka ngaleso sikhathi, isipoki esimamatheka sikhanyisa ubuso bakhe ngenkumbulo ethile ayengayazi," Uthe izincwadi zazingamqondo wengqondo, kepha wayengakaze asisebenzise kakhulu into yangempela ... "  
“Ngiyabona.” UBrienne uthe ukuthula buthule, engekho egijima nesithupha eceleni kwe-Oathkeepers blade, kuyasivivinya.  
Eqinisweni, ubengayiboni i-Imp njengeyinkemba enkulu futhi, manje njengoba ecabanga ngayo kahle, wabona ukuthi isikhathi sikaPodrick naye kungenzeka sichithwe isikhathi sokubalekela umtapo wezincwadi hhayi ukuthungatha.  
“Ungathanda ukufunda?” Wambuza,  
“Ukulola inkemba? Ngiyacela. Hawu, nkosikazi yami. "  
Wamoyizela futhi lapho. Ukudideka kwezihloko nemishwana ayikhubekisayo lapho behlangana okokuqala sekuphenduke umkhuba futhi wayengeke azihluphe ngokuwalungisa, engaqiniseki ukuthi yisiphi isihloko esifanele kuye noma ngasiphi, futhi eqaphela manje ukuthi uzophuthelwa yiliphi eyodwa wagwema ukusebenzisa.


End file.
